


Not Asking, Not Telling

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Booze, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel talk about the aftermath of an unfortunate incident with Alien Booze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Asking, Not Telling

**Author's Note:**

> This work mentions two (heterosexual) characters having sex while under the influence of alien booze (dubious consent). The actual sex happens off screen, but it is talked about in the story.

"And I hope I never have to watch anything like that again for as long as I live." Jack complained as he and Daniel sat on his couch watching the game.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad, Jack."

"Says you." Jack grumped. "You didn't have to watch Teal'c dancing naked around that fire." He shuddered.

Daniel turned his head slowly to look at the man sitting next to him. "You failed to mention that at the debriefing."

"Did to." Jack protested.

"'Had some of the local hooch and later regretted it' is not mentioning a dancing Jaffa."

"Naked."

"Ah, yes, a naked, dancing Jaffa." Daniel tilted his head as he tried to imagine the scenario.

"Don't!" Jack shoved Daniel's shoulder. "Don't think about it. You'll never be able to unsee it."

"Too late." Daniel winced. He stood and headed toward the kitchen. "I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" He called over his shoulder.

"Grab me a beer, wouldja?"

"Yep." Daniel rummaged around the fridge and retrieved two beers. He popped off the caps and headed back into the living room. "So who's winning?" He asked as he sat down and handed Jack a beer.

"Minnesota." Jack answered, taking the beer that Daniel held out to him.

"Right." Daniel sipped his beer. "And who are they playing?"

"Los Angeles." Jack sipped his beer and watched the game proceed on the TV.

Daniel stared at the screen. "So what did you do after drinking the booze?"

"Apparently I sang Irish drinking songs at the top of my voice."

Daniel winced. "I feel sorry for the indigenous population."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jack muttered and took a swig of beer. "Everyone's a critic."

"No. It's just the rest of us have good taste." Daniel tried to hide his smile behind his beer bottle.

"Go ahead and laugh it up."

For the rest of the game and two more beers each, they sat in silence.

"I slept with Sam." Daniel blurted.

"What?"

"After we drank the booze off world." Daniel stared at his feet. "Sam and I slept together."

"'Slept together' as in sleeping? Or 'slept together' as in..."

"'Slept together' as in." Daniel confirmed.

"Ah." Jack scratched at his eyebrow. "Did you at least use a condom?"

"Yeah." Daniel nodded. "Janet's going to give Sam all the tests just in case. And she gave her one of those morning after pills just to be safe."

Jack sipped his beer and watched the commercials play on the TV. "So, why Sam?"

"She was safe." Daniel rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't risk spreading something to any of the indigenous people and well, I couldn't very well sleep with you or Teal'c without... questions."

"Did you enjoy it at least?"

"Jack, don't be an ass." Daniel rolled his eyes and smacked his friend in the shoulder. "I feel bad enough that it happened at all. I mean, Sam's pretty and all, but I think of her like a sister."

"...ew."

"Yeah." Daniel sighed.

Jack lifted his beer to take a sip. "You thought about doing it with me and Teal'c?"

"Well, not at the same time."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel." Jack raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't really think about Teal'c. He's kind of intimidating."

"And I'm not?" Jack feigned hurt.

Daniel sighed. "Less so than Teal'c, but most people aren't as intimidating as Teal'c."

"Soo..." Jack drawled.

"Yes, Jack."

"You really thought about doing it with me?" Jack asked incredulously.

Daniel picked at the label on his beer bottle. "If it bothers you too much, I can ask to be reassigned."

Jack reached over and gently squeezed the back of Daniel's neck. "Actually, I'm flattered."

"You are?" Daniel blinked.

"What? You're a good-looking guy." Jack grinned. "Someone like you thinking about me like that is a boost to the ol' ego."

Daniel bit his lip. 'In for a penny...' he thought. "Just your ego?"

"Are you asking, Daniel?" Jack rubbed his thumb over the wispy hairs on Daniel's neck. "Because you're not supposed to ask."

"Um, no. I'm not asking." Daniel hung his head.

Jack leaned close enough that his breath stirred the hairs at Daniel's temple. "And this is me not telling." He brushed his lips over Daniel's cheekbone.

"Jack?"

"Shh." Jack shushed him. "No asking, Daniel. No telling. Just feeling and doing."

Daniel nodded. "I can do that." He placed his beer bottle on the coffee table and cupped Jack's face in his hands.

Jack smiled.

Daniel kissed Jack gently. A laugh escaped his lips and he pulled back.

Jack raised his eyebrow. Pointedly not asking.

Daniel shrugged. "I just thought it would feel... weird..."

"Oh gee, thanks."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Jack pulled Daniel into another kiss and teased his tongue along Daniel's lips.

Daniel closed his eyes and parted his lips, letting Jack slip his tongue into his mouth. Jack tasted of beer, but that was okay because so did he. Daniel nipped lightly at Jack's tongue.

Jack made a surprised noise and deepened the kiss. Eventually they both drew back, the arousal written on both of their faces. Jack stood and held out his hand to Daniel. Inviting.

Daniel took Jack’s hand. A smile spread across his lips.

No asking. No telling.

Just feeling.

FIN


End file.
